Cliched PickUp Lines
by mOrBiDsPaRrOw
Summary: Just your average DH. Hermione's Head Girl, Draco's Head Boy. Have to share a dormatory. Naughtiness occurs! M for language, etc.
1. Back To School

Chapter 1.

Back To School.

"_Goooooood morning people! It's 6am here on KLABO radio, where its classic rock around the clock! Temperatures today will range-"_

"Shut up", Hermione Granger mumbled as she slapped the alarm clock impatiently until the far-too-perky-for-a-Monday-morning voice ceased.

After prolonging it for another fifteen minutes, Hermione eventually staggered out of bed and into her bathroom for a shower.

Despite her drowsiness, she was actually excited. Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts, to begin her 7th year. Hermione loved school. She was smart and therefore enjoyed all her classes thoroughly. She loved her house Gryffindor and all the people in it. But most importantly, she loved her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They'd been close since 1st year and now Hermione couldn't imagine life without them.

To top it all off, she had just been named Head Girl, the position she had aspired to earn since she started at Hogwarts. And while she had no idea who the Head Boy was, she knew that the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, would chose someone who deserved it.

Within an hour, Hermione was ready to leave. She closed her trunk and then gave herself a final once-over in the mirror.

Indeed, she had changed a great deal in the past few years. Her hair, which had previously been a mouse-brown, bushy mess, was now straight, silky and a rich shade of chestnut. Her body was curvy and filled out in all the appropriate places. Her short denim skirt showed off her long, slender legs and coupled with a tight black tank top and black sandals, Hermione looked a far cry from the nerdy pre-teen she once was.

Applying one last layer of lip-gloss, Hermione picked up her trunk and headed downstairs. She had arranged to have a taxi pick her up in about 10 minutes, giving her exactly enough time to say good-bye to her parents and to find her cat Crookshanks (who, incidentally, was hiding underneath the TV cabinet). Soon she heard the taxi coast up the driveway and, after a final hug from her mother, Hermione settled herself in the backseat.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"King's Cross Station please", she replied.


	2. Kings Cross

Chapter 2.

Kings Cross.

It didn't take long for the taxi to arrive at the station. Hermione wasted no time in getting a trolley from her trunk, and casually entering the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Her face broke into a grin the second she was through, seeing all the familiar faces of her fellow Hogwarts students.

After saying a few quick hellos and stowing her luggage on the train, Hermione decided to wait until she found Harry and Ron before getting on the Hogwarts Express. But instead, someone found her.

"Well, hel-lo", a slow drawl came from behind her. Hermione turned to find a tall, incredibly hot blond guy smirking at her. She immediately recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin fuckwit who had made her life hell for the past 5 years. Pureblood to the core, Malfoy insisted on calling her 'mudblood' whenever he could. However, this had occurred so often that it had absolutely no effect on Hermione anymore.

"Since when do mudbloods have arse's that good?" he continued, looking her up and down.

"Since when do Malfoy's stoop to looking?" Hermione retorted tartly. Malfoy's smirk flickered, but only for a second.

"Hey, mudblood aside, any male is going to notice a behind like that. Not too mention the… rest… of you", Malfoy said, running a finger down her arm as he eyed her chest appreciatively.

Stepping back abruptly, Hermione wiped her arm as though it had been rolled in dog shit. Which, in her opinion, it had been.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Go fine some Slytherin slag to get you off… you know they're the only one's who will", she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave!" Malfoy shouted after her, the trademark smirk still plastered on his face.

"Ooh, Hermione", he muttered under his breath. "I think I've found my first fuck of the year".

Meanwhile, Hermione was still fuming over Malfoy's behavior. Who did he think he was? You don't just treat a person like crap for 5 years, only to come on to them the minute they finally hit puberty.

"Sleazy prick", she muttered. But she couldn't seem to get the blush off her cheeks. But why would she be blushing, unless…

Malfoy had looked hot. His blonde hair fell into his icy blue eyes in the sexiest way. And even though his black, button-up shirt, she could see how firm and defined his chest was. And, though she'd never mention it in the crude was Malfoy had, she thought his arse looked pretty damned good too, especially in the dark blue jeans he wore. And-

"STOP!" she told herself loudly, causing several nervous-looking first years to jump quickly away from her.

"Ok, Hermione", she said, much more quietly this time. "Snap the hell out of it. This is Malfoy we're talking about. Sleazy, arrogant, dickhead Malfoy, biggest bastard in Slytherin history. Finding him attractive is completely insane!"

But, deep in the back of her mind, Hermione knew that Malfoy was hot. Really, really hot.

"Mione? Is that you?" came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to find Harry and Ron, grinning widely. Her heart leapt. God, she was glad to see them.

"Oh my God you guys! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, grabbing both of them in a huge hug.

"We missed you too", Ron said. Hermione noticed that both him and Harry were looking her up and down, though not in the sleazy way Malfoy had.

"Wow, Hermione… you look… so… wow", Harry said, laughing when he realized how ridiculous he sounded. Ron still had yet to say anything and was simply staring at her, open-mouthed.

"Harry!" came another voice, female this time. Behind them stood a pretty redheaded girl, wearing jeans and black hoodie covered in miscellaneous badges.

"Emma, hey!" Harry replied, running towards the girl and giving her a tight hug. He then led her over to Hermione and Ron.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked, smiling politely at the stranger.

"I'm Emma. I've just started at Hogwarts, but I've known Harry for a while. We went to muggle primary school together, before I moved to Australia. I got back in contact with him this summer", Emma said, smiling at Harry. He smiled back.

"She's… she's sort of my… girlfriend", Harry said, looking embarrassed and happy at the same time. A blush slowly spread across his cheeks.

"He's so cute when he blushes!" Emma joked, pinching Harry on the cheek.

"Ow, that hurt!" Harry said grinning as Emma kissed it better.

"You're such a wimp", she said.

"But I'm your favourite wimp", Harry replied, smiling lopsidedly.

The two left to find a compartment, leaving Hermione and Ron standing alone.

"They make a cute couple don't they?" Hermione said to Ron as they watched the two enter the train.

Ron looked as though he was trying to speak but couldn't seem to form words.

"I… um… you…um…" he stammered. Hermione giggled, enjoying the fact that Ron was so engrossed in the 'new her' to be coherent.

"I'm… I'm gonna go catch… up with Harry", he finally managed to spit out, before rushing off towards the train.

Hermione laughed to herself, before realizing that the train was about to leave. As she boarded, she remembered she had yet to tell Harry and Ron that she was Head Girl. She also had no idea who the Head Boy. What with that and Ron acting like English was his second language, at least the train ride wouldn't be boring.


	3. Head Boy?

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I feel so special, 7 whole comments! And this is only my first fanfic! K, so here we go.

Chapter 3.

Head Boy?

It didn't take long for Hermione to find her friends' compartment. Sitting inside were Harry, Ron, Emma, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. After saying hello to Neville and Ginny, Hermione settled on a seat next to Ron, who looked slightly less nauseous now, and began to read 'Hogwarts: A History' for what must have been the 17th time.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet. Everyone jumped, especially Ron who actually stood up too.

"Shit! I completely forgot about the meeting I have to go to with Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said, stowing her book in her bag and making for the door.

"Wait, what meeting? Where are you going Hermione?" Ginny asked, seeming to speak for everyone.

"Oh, sorry, completely forgot to tell you- I got Head Girl", Hermione replied, looking flustered as she pinned the badge to her shirt.

"Hey, nice one! Congratulations!" Emma said, smiling at her. Everyone else made his or her congratulations before Harry asked-

"Who's Head Boy?"

"Oh, I've got no idea. Spose I'll find out soon though, I'm supposed to be meeting him and McGonagall in the back compartment, like, now, so I'd better go. See you!" Hermione said rapidly, before speeding out the door and down the train to the back.

"Soo sorry I'm late Professor, I completely for-"

But Hermione stopped short when she noticed who was standing, next to the Head of Gryffindor.

"Malfoy! You got Head Boy?" she gasped, shock written all over her face.

"Well, well. Granger. I expected as much. Looks like this year's going to be a lot of fun", he drawled, grinning wickedly.

"If I may interrupt for a moment", McGonagall said sternly. The two students stopped talking and looked at the teacher, Hermione looking much more abashed then Malfoy.

"Now, as you both know, you are this years Head Boy and Girl. Congratulations. I know its come as a bit of a shock, considering you are not exactly best friends. However, you'll just have to get over all that as you are to be sharing a dormitory for the year".

Both Malfoy and Hermione began to voice protests but McGonagall silenced them with simply a raise of her hand.

"I do not", she began, "want to hear any complaints from either one of you. This is supposed to promote inter-house unity so you will both try to get along. Now I'll leave you to discuss your plans for the year". McGonagall left in a flourish of black robes.

"So…" Malfoy said, laying his body (his hot, hot body) along a seat and staring at her.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "Look, we're both going to have to call some sort of truce", she said, avoiding his fiery blue eyes.

"Yeah… I guess we are… "Malfoy said softly, slowly moving across the compartment until he was standing over her.

"Um… so maybe we should… um", Hermione trailed off when she realized how close Malfoy's face was to hers.

"Malfoy…" she whispered.

"Granger…" he whispered back, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

Then something happened that neither of them expected. Instead of pushing him away. Instead of slapping him in his smug face. Instead of rushing of to tell Potter and Weasley, she kissed him back. Just as firmly.

A/N: Whatcha think? Sorry its so short but its all I had time to do coz I'm babysitting atm. I'll update soon. 


End file.
